winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Valtor
Valtor is the main antagonist of the third season of Winx Club. Appearance |-|Human= As a human, Valtor is revealed to be a very pale, tall, blond haired, grey-eyed man, with his attire consisting of a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants, and gray boots. He wears a long maroon jacket over this formal suit. |-|Deer= Valtor was able to become a deer in order to trick the other witches to think he was being harmed by 3 wolfs (The Trix) so he & the Trix can take over Cloud Tower & control the witches with his Mark. He can also talk when in Deer Form. |-|Demon= As a demon, Valtor is a gargoyle-like creature, maroon in color, with a huge, muscular build, large bat-shaped wings, and light-blue eyes seemingly without any pupils. Personality Valtor is portrayed as a very strong wizard who aspires to become the most powerful wizard in all the dimensions. To do so, he turns people into monsters that mindlessly serve him, and places a mark that resembles a "V" on other people, so they too will serve him, in order to conquer each planet or realm. He, like Bloom, was born from the Dragon's Flame, but unlike Bloom, he was born from its dark side. He was with the Three Ancient Witches when they destroyed Domino; He was once Griffin's companion when they were young, it was at this time that he met Bloom's parents, Queen Marion and King Oritel of Domino, who were both much stronger than him. He was sent to the Omega Dimension the day when Domino was destroyed. According to the original version, when the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, a piece of its Flame mixed with the original Darkness. This piece of the Dragon's Flame was found by the Ancestresses, who shaped it into a boy. They raised this boy as if he were their own son and made him one of the most powerful wizards existing. When he became old enough they sent him to conquer all the dimensions. He was together with his "mothers" when they attacked Domino, but was sealed during the final battle with the witches into the Omega Dimension by Queen Marion and King Oritel for about 17 long years, until the Trix found and freed him. Series |-|Season 3= Not long after Darkar's defeat, the Trix are captured from Relix, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension for the Evil they did in the first and second seasons. However Icy managed to free herself, being the Witch of Ice, as well as her sisters, and found a frozen man condemned to the Omega Dimension for eternity. Icy freed him to give him to the frost snakes of the Omega Dimension as food, but he defeated the snakes and, with the help of the Trix, opened the Portal of the Omega Dimension, and put his mark on the merm aids guarding the Omega Portal thus making them his slaves. After that, he imprisoned the mermaid queen, Queen Ligea, in her own underwater dungeons and made most of the mermaids his slaves. For some time he remained on Andros, staying near the Inter-dimensional Portal, from where he went to many Realms and stole their magical treasures, beginning with the magical Sun of Solaria, where he allied with Countess Cassandra and Chimera, where he first saw Bloom and immediately felt a connection with her. When the Winx go to Andros to help Aisha, he reveals his true intentions of becoming the supreme sorcerer of the Universe to Bloom and tells her that there is a connection between them, before blinding Aisha. After Valtor attacks the peaceful realm of Espero, the whole Magic Dimension is put in state of emergency, and Miss Faragonda reveals to Bloom that Valtor was in fact made from a piece of the Dragon Fire which mixed with the original Darkness that the Ancestral Witches found, and that he fought along the Witches against the Company of Light founded by Bloom's birth parents, Oritel and Marion. Shortly after, Valtor allied with Princess Diaspro so as to weaken Bloom. Valtor later decided to take his revenge on the members of the Company of Light and took over Cloud Tower, imprisoning Griffin, who once served the Ancestresses with him, but betrayed him and joined the Company of Light. He then proceeded to attack Alfea, along with the Trix and the witches of Cloud Tower he had turned into his slaves. After a heated battle in the forest with Valtor, Miss Faragonda disappeared and was later found by the Pixies, turned into a tree. When the Winx go to Linphea to find a way to heal Faragonda, he sends the Trix to prevent them from doing so. The Trix attack the Winx and put an evil spell on the Black Willow tree whose tears were the only thing that could save Faragonda. Flora nearly loses her life in trying to save her younger sister Miele and earns her Enchantix because of this. Flora heals the Willow and defeats the Trix. The Winx are able to collect the tears of the Willow and give back Faragonda her real appearance. After the Winx turn Faragonda back into herself, they go to Andros where the negative energy escaping from the open Omega Portal was clashing with the energy of Andros, causing both worlds to be on the point of destruction, and Tecna ends it by sacrificing herself to close the Portal, allowing herself to become sealed within the Omega Dimension. The sadness at the loss of Tecna is so great that the Winx go to attack Valtor at Cloud Tower, in which the only thing they gain is the freedom of Griffin, but Bloom was devastated when Valtor told her that he defeated her birth parents. Following this, Bloom went to Pyros to become stronger, but Bloom was able to gain her Enchantix and saved the Winx (including Tecna) and the Specialists from the Omega Dimension. Valtor later broke into the Museum of Magix to steal a relic, the Agador Box, and managed to get hold of it by using his cunning mind, despite the Winx's and Nabu's (then disguised as Ophir) intervention, and places all the spells he stole in it to get stronger (it had the property of being able to contain all of the magic placed in it). Valtor's influence on Solaria is removed when the Winx reveal that Countess Cassandra and Chimera allied with him and are arrested. In order to defeat him, the Winx obtain the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. As a diversion to sneak into Alfea and steal all the spells stored there, he tricks Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin into fighting each other by asking them to duel him and putting them under a spell, and causes Cloud Tower to disappear. At Alfea , he is attacked by the Winx, but tells Bloom that he absorbed her parents in his body when she was on the point of destroying him with the Water Stars, and the Winx break into Cloud Tower after they find out that Valtor only made it invisible, and Bloom was able to contact the essence of the Ancestresses which was still present there, and found out from the Ancestral Witches that Valtor never defeated or absorbed her parents, but that they were still alive in a place unreachable by magic. Greatly weakened, Valtor assumed his original, demon-like form and used the Spell of the Elements to flood Cloud Tower, send tornadoes to Red Fountain, burn Alfea and cause an earthquake at Magix. Bloom tried to find Valtor to stop him, initially falling into a trap, but found Valtor and challenging him to a pitiless battle under Lake Roccaluce, during which the Winx were able to free all the spells Valtor had stolen which returned to their places of origin, even if he had managed to capture the Water Stars earlier, except the Spell of the Elements, which he called back to him. As the spell returned to him, the water of the lake, which was flooding Cloud Tower, also went back to its original place, and the Winx left him in the caves under the lake. Even the Trix abandoned him when he asked them to catch the Winx because they had seen his true form, he was defeated and had lost all his spells. Using all his energy so as not to lose the Spell of the Elements, the water of the lake overpowered him, seemingly drowning him. With all the stolen spells back into their proper places, all the Realms where Valtor wreaked havoc returned to normal. However he was not dead, as Bloom could still feel his presence, and captured the Specialists when they went to find Valtor's body, thinking he was dead. He left Helia, and told him to inform the Winx that he kidnapped the other Specialists and to meet him at the Omega Portal, on Andros, where he forced Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna to respectively fight copies of Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy created from the Spell of the Elements, and the Winx were almost defeated until Bloom used her Dragon Fire to hit Valtor directly. Valtor was almost completely defeated, when the Ancestresses told him that the Dragon Fire was waiting for him and that he had to return to it as punishment for having wasted his powers in his thirst of revenge. They tried to use him to accomplish their own revenge and ordered him destroy the whole Magic Dimension after turning him into his original form permanently since, while they could not influence the outer world from where they were, they could still influence Valtor as he was their son. He was about to cross the Inter-dimensional Portal of Andros to accomplish his mothers' orders, when the Winx arrived and Bloom, using a spell, made her spirit enter Valtor's body and extinguished his Dragon Fire with her Fairy Dust, destroying him for good, despite Valtor telling her to join him and fight the Ancestresses together with him to save Oritel and Marion since they were the ones who caused her parents to disappear, as she knew he was lying again. Magical Abilities Valtor's powers are from the Dragon Flame, but from its dark side while Bloom has the power of the light side. Valtor has a huge array of spells and abilities. His trademark spell is the Mark of Valtor, an enchantment that puts its target under Valtor's command or turn people into monsters (like the mermaids from Andros) and boost one's magical abilities (like Chimera and Cassandra). He also has a very fearsome spell called Grasp of Darkness, which renders somebody blind, similar to Darcy's Optical Darkness, except that it is permanent and impossible to break except using Fairy Dust. Other attacks include firing bolts of energy, flames, and telekinesis, he also has intangibility. In addition to that, he can also create powerful illusions like the one used to deceive the headmasters of Cloud Tower, Alfea, and Red Fountain. *In the Wizard's Anger, is revealed that Valtor can turn into a huge demon. In this form, he is much bigger and stronger, has enhanced magic resistance, and has wings, despite being able to fly without them. However, as seen in A New Beginning, he can use his wings to raise powerful winds. *One of Valtor's most interesting abilities is his ability to absorb magical powers and spells contained in scrolls, books and artefacts called "Magical treasures" of each world. His skills were shown when he took the Sun of Solaria and attacked to Oppositus and Ohm. However absorbing these powers made his magic temporarily unstable and he had to wait for his powers to become stable to absorb more. Meanwhile he stored all the stolen magic in his hideout, but it was still dangerous as such a concentration of power could cause an explosion. He finally stole the Agador Box, which had the ability to store all the magic placed in it, to keep all the spells and powers he had stolen so that he could absorb them later. *Another of his skills is that he is an expert at telling lies, which he has done several times throughout the third season, which people can easily believe, even easier than the lies which the other villains in the series have said, and which appear to be sometimes more effective than using magic. He appears to have a more cunning mind than most of the other villains to have appeared in the series, and uses it very efficiently, like when he told everyone that he would steal the Eye of the Ancestresses (an ancient relic) at the Museum of Magix so that the security places it in the Agador Box, which was what he in fact wanted to steal. It can be presumed that it was partly because of his lies that he had been imprisoned in the Omega Dimension by Marion and Oritel since they had sealed him there because they believed he had killed both their daughters while in fact Bloom was still alive and Daphne had been turned into a spirit without the body by the Ancestresses, not by Valtor. Valtor maybe lied to the King and Queen to weaken them, but this backfired against him. His constant lies are what indirectly caused his final defeat and destruction by Bloom, since he told her that he had defeated and absorbed her parents, which was later revealed to be a lie. Before being defeated Valtor told Bloom that it was in fact the Ancestresses who were the cause of the disappearance her parents, and that if they allied together against the old witches they could still save them. It could be that Valtor was in fact telling the truth, as in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, it was seen that the Ancestral Witches caused the disappearance of Marion and Oritel and that only after Bloom defeated them that she saved her parents, but Bloom thought he was lying again and destroyed him. *In the Wizard's Anger, Valtor was also able to create a copy of himself to trick the Winx but when Bloom realized it wasn't him when the Dragon's Flame she was sensing was behind him which was the real Valtor. *He is able to create illusions to trick people, like when Vatlor created an illusion of Lucy to trick Mirta in Winx Club - Episode 311. Uses of Magic *'Magic Meltdown' *'"In the name of Valtor, may you be enwrapped by the eternal darkness":' This spell gave Aisha blindness, it was used in Season 3 Episode 5. *After stealing more magic Valtor gave used it to empower Stormy and enabled her to create Storm Harpies. It is called Cobalt Charge in Nick, it was used in Season 3 Episode 12. Gallery Trivia *Many similarities can be observed between Valtor and Lord Voldemort of the Harry Potter series. These include: **Both Valtor and Voldemort are unusually pale. **Valtor's name is similar to the name "Voldemort". **Valtor's Mark bears resemblance to the Dark Mark of Voldemort and in both cases their servers have the mark on them, and whenever they accomplish something important for their victory their marks can be seen in the sky. **Valtor was involved in the disappearance of Bloom's parents, just as Voldemort was responsible for the death of Harry Potter's parents, but Valtor was not the direct cause of the disappearance of Bloom's parents and they remained alive, unlike Harry Potter's parents. **Both Valtor and Voldemort disappeared when their nemeses were still babies and returned many years later, when their respective enemies had grown up and become teenagers. **Like Valtor and Bloom share a connection through the Dragon Flame, Voldemort and Harry also share a similar connection, except through their wands and through the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside Harry. **Both Valtor and Voldemort were betrayed by someone who once fought alongside them and now lead a school that teaches dark magic whose inhabitants are mostly not evil; For Valtor, Griffin, and for Voldemort, Igor Karkaroff. **Valtor destroys the barrier around Alfea in a similar style to how Voldemort destroys the barrier around Hogwarts (which ironically is exclusive to the final film which came out after Season 3 of Winx Club, suggesting that Valtor might have inspired part of Voldemort's portrayal in the films). **The Trix love Valtor in a similar style to how their Harry Potter counterpart, Bellatrix Lestrange, loves Voldemort (although the Trix later betray Valtor, while Bellatrix remains loyal to Voldemort). *In the 4Kids dub, he is renamed Baltor. ** Also in the 4Kids dub, Bloom's fairy dust reverses the Ancient Witches' spell on Baltor, and she destroys him by extinguishing his flame with her own dragon fire. As opposed to the other versions where Bloom destroys Valtor with fairy dust. *Valtor makes short cameo on Season 5 trailer along with other antagonists when Bloom tells she has fought many enemies. Valtor is third antagonist to appear in trailer like he was in the series. *Valtor is the first and only villain so far to share the same power as a Winx girl. *Oddly, both Ogron and Tritannus have similiar facials to Valtor. Also Ogron had the power to absorb fairy magic and Tritannus has the power to absorb toxic pollution, just like Valtor is able to absorb energy from magical treasures. **Both Valtor and Tritannus turned mer-people into their minions. **Both Valtor and Tritannus are the love interests of Icy. *Valtor's demon look is similar to the look of Chernabog from Disney's Fantasia. *The A in Valtor's name is pronounced two different ways in the RAI version. *Valtor is the first villain who has appear in all episodes of his season involve him one way or another. Even the episodes in which he does not appear involves dealing with something he caused, finding a way to defeat him, or those he made a deal with. Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Enemies Category:Wizards Category:Major Characters Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Dead Characters Category:Dragon Flame Category:Valtor